rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Can You Solve My Secret Code?/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Helloooo my Geeks and Peeps! My Explainers and Entertainers! My little Oodalollies! Rebecca Parham here. This is a QUICK video I'm making and it's half-baked animated because the STATS SAY, YOU GUYS would rather watch a series of sequential drawings set to audio than watch my ugly mug on the screen... and I can't say I blame you. Not a lot goin' for me in this region. I got something fun for you guys! Long story, very very short, a few days ago it was my sister's birthday, and I found THIS, and essentially what THIS is, is a "Puzzle Pod". And what you do is you put something cool in this part right here, and then you set a 5-letter word as the code to get into it. And I decided to try my hand at codes and ciphers and secret messages, so I wrote my sister a birthday poem, and WITHIN the poem is a secret code that helps you figure out what 5-letter word unlocks the puzzle pod. I gave it all to her, she really really liked it, but it was kind of clear I went a little overboard on the... complexity of it. I'm an amateur at writing hidden messages. Don't grill me for that PLEASE. She would've eventually figured it out, I'm sure, but I got impatient, so I gave her enough hints that night so see could open it on her birthday. But I thought, "Hey! My Explainers and Entertainers, they're a bunch o' smarty shmart shmart-pants, and I bet they would just LOOOVE this." So here I am, I'm gonna read this poem to you and you guys are gonna listen to it and you're gonna laugh at my poetry skills... And I just wanted to see if you guys could figure out what 5-letter word I chose for my sister's birthday gift. I'm gonna read you the whole poem in a bit, but I'm only gonna put the last two verses in the description below because... Ehhh, those are the only two verses that actually help you figure out the 5-letter word. The rest of the poem is just kind of a bunch of fluff! Oh, by the way, the poem is "Gravity Falls" themed because my sister and I are huge fans of that show! I wrote it as if Bill Cipher, the main villain is talking to my sister about her gift. It's pretty cool! At least I think so... Anyways, here's the poem. (record scratch) Hello Rachel dear, no need to shake hands. You know my name well and for you, I have plans. On this day of days, you came to this dimension. So for you, birthday girl, I've got diverting intentions. Your gift remains locked in a prison most strange. To decipher the code, symbols must be arranged. Just five little letters, just one little word. Though I will not speak it, it's one that you've heard. Rack your brain over, and your sister's brain, too, For what word she might conjure that's familiar to you. Is it horse? Is it David? Might it even be Abbey? Or maybe with codes and ciphers you're savvy. You may think your sweet Mabel is the answer you seek, But alack, she is not, though her name is a key. Recall this phrase of odd design. This clue, our game will sweeten. Old illusions drift away when hollow fears are beaten. (record scratch) And there you have it! Oh, by the way, you don't need to know anything about my family or my sister in order to break the code. Everything you need is right there in those last two verses! First person to get it, I will pin your comment on the top of the comments section. And you will have FULL bragging rights. And, hey, if you guys like this, Maybe we'll make it a thing, I don't know. And one more thing before I go! I was on another Annoying Orange episode And this time, I got to be a parody of Adele. It ain't every day you get to impersonate a Queen Bee like her. It's a parody of "Hello" so go on over and give it a look-see. That's all I have time for, Explainers and Entertainers! There's more animated stuff on the way And it's a little more well-put-together than this! This has been Rebecca Parham! Thank you so much for tuning in, but now I've gotta tune out! Byeeee! Oh, by the way, the reason Mabel is mentioned is for two reasons. One, we have a basset hound named Mabel And two, she's named Mabel because Mabel is my sister's favorite character from Gravity Falls. Just in case you were going to ask about that. Category:Transcripts